The Royal Knights : Revived
by tamersten
Summary: I wanted to write a story of how the Royal Knights get together, so I did! No resemblance whatsoever to any anime/manga existed. You won't lose anything besides time by reading this, so give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

This is my own, original story. Made in my own Digital World, with my own characters and thus have nothing to do whatsoever with **any** 'Digimon' story that has yet or will be created. However, I'll admit. I'm going to use the Royal Knights, the Demon Lords and anything else I want to add. But the story's still mine, as well as their personality. The Digimons belonged to Bandai, but like any other self-respecting writer, I'm gonna say I love my story and I hope you would think its better than the tv, too. That said, on with the story.

This is the tale of how the Royal Knights were created, and how they fought for the safety of both Digital and Real world from the clutches of the Demon Lords...

Any good reviews might prove useful... But don't make it so harsh, I'm sensitive like that.

Oh, and in this chapter... Since there should be _thirteen_ Royal Knights... I have no choice but to make two parts! Chara's introduction will be continued later on. We'll start with a few mains chara that's the most popular.... kinda.

* * *

_There will come a time where our destiny will meet with us. And whether we like it or not, we have to accept that it will come... _

_But that does not mean we could not change it._

* * *

**The Royal Knights : Revived**

**Episode 01 : The Revelation Part 1**

* * *

When the humans created the first computer, none of them had realised that they had not only created a saviour for the modernisation of their kinds, but they had also created the beginning of another world. A world created from the data of the many that man constructed.

It had started off so simply, a single ball of ones and zeros merged together to produce a solid object. Almost like how the beginning of Earth was created, a little, insignificant ball in the vast space. But just like Earth, it soon evolved.

As more and more computers were created and modernised, more data were given to the solid. Making it bigger, and more complex. It soon grew as big as Earth, and started creating rivers, seas, trees, mountains as high as the blue sky and terrains as deep as anything. This world is called the 'Digital World'.

And when the internet was introduced to the Real World (A world for humans.), the first of its living life forms were given life. Unlike man, however, they were strange beings. These creatures varies in looks, shapes and sizes. Some have wings, others have furs, or scales, feathers and/ or sharp claws. Some have humans trades, others resembled nothing like humans. They are equals in a way, but they were differentiated by Levels, a means of which are divided into six, which started with Fresh, followed by In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and the most powerful level, Mega.

They are called the Digimons.

And now, these creatures and their world stood parallel to us and our world. Unknowingly coexisting with one another, only a few of the inhabitants of both worlds knew about the existence and importance of the other world. Others lived their daily lives without a care in such matters.

But sooner than anyone knew, fate has a way to change many things. A single entity so powerful only the greatest of both worlds knew of it, but none of them held the power strong enough to stop it. All they could do was wait...

And see what destiny has in store for their future.

* * *

High above, drifting in an ever increasing speed in the wide open space, an enormous long-tailed meteorite were seen.

This meteorite is not an ordinary one, as one would've guessed from its enormous 50-foot stature. But it was not only that. Its also glowed a strange kaleidoscope of colours, occasionally changing every random time.

The way these colours kept changing, one would've gotten the crazy idea that this meteor... Might be able to _think_. And indeed, it **can. **This was no ordinary meteorite...

Because it was alive.

Under the guess of a huge burning rock, was actually a being with the power of god. It has existed since the beginning of time itself, and had travelled the space and its many worlds to pass its judgement. The world would be given a trial within a certain time limit, and if the inhabitants of said world failed, then everyone and the world itself would be destroyed. Nothing but dusts will remained at the end. Afterwards, this 'god' will move on to the next world to pass its next judgement.

This has been going on for many millions of years, and countless worlds were destroyed. It was unknown whether any world had actually passed its trial. But one thing we know for sure was this...

We held no power to fight against it. All we can do to survive was to pass its trial.

Currently, it was heading towards the next world to pass yet another judgement. But its not just _one_ world, but two. Both worlds which coexisted with each other, and if one falls the other will too.

Its next destination is the Digital and the Real World.

* * *

**(Real World : Observatory # 43 in the Cambridge University, Time : 0432)**

The Cambridge University offers many provisions for its occupants, which was both teachers and students alike. And one of its many providence is the many Observatories for the uses of its top students and teachers.

And Observatory # 43 was located currently at the top of a small hill, so it actually has one of the best view of space and its many wonders. A humongous telescope was seen poking out of the domed-shaped roof of the building.

And inside the building, a single teenaged girl with glasses and short brown hair was busy tinkering with the oversized telescope. She was a student here, and had a dream of becoming one of the greatest mind the world has ever known. And like every other true scientists before her, they hoped to be able to discover something that would get her name known world-wide. Even though the chances of that happening anytime soon was pretty slim, especially since countless of others might be doing the same thing too. But she has to keep trying, she kept reminding herself, or else she'd never knew if she would succeed or not.

Suddenly, a shadow moved behind her. A dark figure walked up to her from behind, and slowly reached out a hand for her. As she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around with a gasp.

"Now what are you doing here so early in the morning, Miss Anna?"

She breath out in relief as she realised who she was actually confronting. A small, thin man with white straggly hair wearing a lab coat whom looked to be in his late 40's. His blue eyes, however, seemed to sparkle with youth despite his wrinkled face. She relaxed a little as he was smiling, but that doesn't stopped her from feeling a little embarrassed at being caught in the act, "Oh,..Professor Xavier! I was just... Well,"

"Hmm?" he raised an bushy eyebrow.

"I can't sleep." She gushed, "So I thought I could just... You know... Look at the constellations and all."

"You do realised normally students aren't allowed in here without a supervisor, don't you? If a guard catches you, what will you say to him?"

The girl was stumped.

Seeing her like that the wizened professor laughed warmly, "There. There, Miss Anna. You're not in trouble! Why, I know exactly how the thirst for knowledge would led you to do something like this, if not more! I won't report you or anything, but next time... Tell me if you're going to do something like this. That way, I can at least provide a decent cover for you," he said that with a wink.

A big smile crossed the girl's face, " Thank you, Professor!"

The old man shrugged, "Think nothing about it, lass. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do right now. Lock the door, will you?" Prof. Xavier said as he made his way towards the door.

Anna smiled as she looked back at the telescope.... and saw a sight that caused her stomach to swirled. A sight that wasn't there the last 3 hours she was there...

"This... Isn't right...?" she backed away from the telescope, rubbed her eyes, before looking back. And much to her chagrin, what she saw was still there... But now bigger, and getting closer...

"Pro...Professor Xavier! PROFESSOR XAVIER!!" she screamed the last sentence (As you can obviously see.) as she got up from her chair and ran towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened revealing the said man himself as he walked in again, "Excuse me, I've forgotten my car key-What the??" he suddenly found himself being shook by Anna, whom despite her looks, was pretty strong.

"Mi-miss Anna!" he gasped, "What in tar-tarnation are you _doing_?!"

"Professor!" she finally released him, and pointed at the telescope, "I- I saw something. I couldn't believed it at first but ... I think it's a... Oh, professor! Please look at the telescope!!"

He gave her a wary look, but he made his way towards the telescope nonetheless.

She watched nervously as the old professor sat down on the seat, looked into the telescope... and shouted, "BY THE NAME OF PHYSICS AND ALL THINGS SCIENCE, WHAT IS THIS?!"

He increased the range of view to its maximum power, and indeed it was as he'd feared he had saw.

It was a meteorite like he had _never_ seen before, with a size so big it rivalled the moon!

"Professor Xavier...?" she started nervously, but the professor instead leapt out of the chair and rushed towards a state-of-the-art computer. He placed the nearby earphones over his ears( Of which the earphones were connected to the computer.) as his fingers deftly pressed simultaneous buttons on the keyboard.

In mere seconds, he had connected the pc to the governments wired systems. An audible 'click!' was heard over the line as a woman's voice said "_Hello.._"

"Get me the President of United States! Or the National Security! Whichever will do,"

"_Excuse me?! Who are..."_

"Now's not the time to deal with common courtesies, woman! The fate of the world is at stake. I repeat, THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS AT STAKE!!"

* * *

(** Meanwhile, Digital World , Time : 0435**)

The view of the Digital World's Forest Terminal probably resembled how Earth must have looked like before the humans reigned. A world of nature unpolluted by any forms of pollutions. Clear rivers, lustful green forest, and mountains that could touch the sky.

But one being had not the pleasure to take in any of this beautiful scenery.

Flying ( Yes, you heard me. _Flying_) high above the sky at lightning speed, was a creature from the Greek's mythology. This being, just like its namesake, resembled Pegasus the winged horse. The main difference is it has orange instead of white fur. Golden armours with intricate designs and sapphires embedded into it covered his four legs, upper body and head. Both his golden mane and tail flowed with the wind majestically. Its crystal blue eyes stared forward unwaveringly despite the strong wind. Its ears look like orange bat wings, but its real wings were feathery and resembled those of an angel.

This mystical creature half -soar, half-galloped across the clear blue sky. Clearly distressed to get to where he wanted to as fast as possible.

After a couple more minutes of soaring in a straight motion, an enormous blue mountain came into perfect view. This mountain was the tallest of all mountains in the Digital World, and it literally touched the sky, piercing a few clouds along the way. Seeing this, it quickly changed direction and flew upwards.

Higher and higher the flying horse flew, passing through many clouds on the way. The lack of oxygen barely affected him, as the muzzle over his mouth provide him with all he needed, so he can fully focus on his task on hand.

With a final flap of his wings, he'd reached the top of the mountain... and behold the sight of a being even more majestic than itself.

Towering 40-feet before Pegasusmon was a blue dragon from the Chinese folklore. Its blue long body looks like it was made by masses of energy turned solid, with chains surrounding its body as if suppressing the energy together. Five pairs of wings sprouted along its body. His face was covered with a mask, with a thunder-shaped horn sticking out from it. A long grey beard fell from his face. This digimon was one of the all-powerful Digimon Sovereign, Azulongmon, the Azure Dragon of the East.

The mighty dragon looked down at the small creature, and spoke in a deep booming voice which obviously belonged to a male, "So what news are you bringing me, my messenger?"

Pegasusmon bowed ( As best as a horse can, anyway!), "Master Azulongmon, I'm afraid the news I bring are far from good."It said in a high-pitched voice which shows it was a _he_, " Up above the sky, the Angelic Beings has sighted a ball of fire carrying immense power coming towards the Digital World. And I am afraid this form of power will bring great harm to us...ALL of us."

Azulongmon nodded, "I'm afraid I have to agree with you on this matter. I, too, have sensed such power." '_And just __**maybe**__ I might have to lend my strength as well..._'

"And also..." he snapped back to reality as Pegasusmon continued, " Master Fanglongmon has requested master's presence at the meeting of the Sovereigns."

Azulongmon's eyes widen at this, '_Lord Fanglongmon himself ? In that case this might be more severe than I thought._'

With a nod, the great Azulongmon declared, "I'll go."

* * *

**(Sovereigns Meeting Place, Time: 0554)**

To get to the sacred meeting was not exactly an easy feat, as the place changes every time. When Azulongmon finally reached the place, the rest of the minor leagues Sovereigns were already there.

The first one to noticed his presence was none other than Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West himself. This digimon was in the shape of a ( You guessed it.) enormous white tiger with purple stripes. It wore a mask over its face, with gauntlets armouring its forepaws while metal bracelets covered its hind legs. A single spiked ring adorned its tail. Around the middle part of its body, a ring of digicores hovered. "Well, well," he grinned as he saw the dragon, " If the great Azulongmon himself comes... Than this MUST be serious!"

Azulongmon ignored Baihumon's comment, and spoke out, " Has Lord Fanglongmon arrived?"

The oldest Sovereign, Ebonwumon, who goes by the title the Black Tortoise of the North, turned to face him. He resembled a giant two-headed (Guess. Guess!) turtle with a big tree on his back. Several yellow digicores hanged from its tree like fruits. He answered Azulongmon's question in a gravelled voice, " Lord Fanglongmon has not arrived yet. I figured he is trying to look as much into the matter first before consulting with us."

Azulongmon nodded in understanding.

"Hmph." They all turned, and stared at the last of the foursome. Zhuqiamon, the Vermillion Bird of the South, was acting like his usual impatient self. Zhuqiamon was definitely a phoenix, with a masked face and flame designs over his body. Red digicores hovered over the bird-like creature's neck. " The fate of the world is at state, what's more to figure out? I meant no disregard for our leader but I wouldn't mind if we can get this done and over with!"

"Zhuqiamon!" Azulongmon scolded, " I will not tolerate you speaking badly of our Lord and Leader."

The phoenix rolled his eyes, "Bah!"

A nerve-point appeared on Azulongmon's head, "Ignorant avian." He grunted as he looked away.

Zhuqiamon immediately whipped back, "What did you say, Lizard Breath?!"

Azulongmon's head whipped around, "What did you call _me, _you Rambunctious Phoenix??"

"Lizard Breath.. Why? Are your head too big for your brains or something?"

" Listen here, you inferior low-class Sovereign! I have been a Sovereign 400 years longer than you, so shut your beak and show some respect!"

"Oh, you want respect? Then _show_ respect!" the bird-digimon screeched.

"Why you impertinent little half-wit!"

"Scar face!"

"Winged pest!"

" No wings, blue freak!"

" Childish Vulture!"

"Overgrown Komodo dragon!"

"You-You... STUPID EGGHEAD!!"

"Oh, and who's childish now?"

Meanwhile, during this 'mature' exchange between the dragon and the bird, the leftover Sovereigns sweatdropped as they watched in silence.

"What... The heck is going on?" Baihumon asked the oldest Sovereign.

Ebonwumon gave a resigned sigh, " Well, Baihumon, the writers and artists are twisted but powerful beings. Though they had the power to give us joyful moments or just to get us to look... What's the word? Cool? But alas, most of them preferred to make us completely miserable, and looked stupid along the line as well. Those two over there, they are victims to the writer of this story because she desperately wanted to add a sense of humour to this story."

"Oh sure..." Baihumon snorted, "Like she can control our life and death?!"

**Crash!! Twang!**

Suddenly, an incredibly huge piano fell from the sky and right onto Baihumon. And under the broken instrument and Baihumon's body, a chibified angel of Baihumon flew out, playing a harp with a halo atop his head.

"OK. I get the idea! Get me back to normal already!" the chibified angel of Baihumon squeaked in a chibified voice.

Suddenly, pink lightning streaked the sky. One of the lightning zapped the feline Sovereign's body, and he miraculously came back to life again.

Ebonwumon sweatdropped, "Next time, know better than to insult writers, Baihumon."

" Got it," Baihumon growled quietly as he plucked a piano string from between his teeth.

"Oh, and writer? Sorry to break the fourth-wall again but could you speed up Lord Fanglongmon's arrival and our meeting?"

_**Well, since you asked so nicely, sure. I need to get this story on the line and met up with the real main charas anyway.**_

At that moment, Lord Fanglongmon, the leader of all four Sovereigns, arrived in all his glory... in the middle of Azulongmon and Zhuqiamon's bickering.

"Writer!!" Ebonwumon snapped.

_**Well, you never did told me to stop them, did you?**_

Lord Fanglongmon blinked twice as he looked upon two of his Sovereigns acting like school children in front of him...

"Azulongmon! Zhuqiamon!!"

* * *

**( 20 minutes of scolding to two poor Sovereigns by an angry dragon later...)**

"Now that we are finally done with such petty matters, we have real issues we had to deal with now... Mainly, the current danger we are all facing now."

Lord Fanglongmon stood at attention in front of his four Sovereigns , two of them had their faces red in shame beneath their mask while another trying to withstand a splinter stuck uncomfortably in between his teeth.

The leader of the Sovereigns were by far the largest of all of them. His huge scales were the colour of the setting sun, and he was called the Yellow Dragon of the Earth's Centre. His scales were spiny, and covered his entire body till it seems like he was indestrucable... and he very well could be, too. He had eight eyes on his face, and red digicores lined his back.

Ebonwumon spoke up. "What do you suggest we do, sire?"

"We," he looked at all his subordinates with a look of absolute seriousness on his features, " As protectors of this world are going up there and stop this catastrophe from occurring. We are going to made sure no harm will happen to the Digital World at all cost. Anybody have another idea?"

Nobody disregard him.

Fanglongmon nodded, "Good, then we'll go immediately!"

"Milord," Azulongmon spoke up, "What about the citizens? Surely they deserved to know so they could-"

"No." The golden dragon answered sternly, "Nobody outside this place must know _anything_ about this. There will only be nothing but chaos if they knew. Evil digimons will use this as an opportunity to commit their evil deeds. No, nobody else must know."

Azulongmon nodded at that logic.

"Anything else? No?" he looked at all of them, before he looked up, "Then let's leave."

And they all flew upwards at such incredible speed it was like they were never there before.

* * *

**(Back to the Real World, USA Capital building, Time : 0643)**

In a room, a group of people were loudly discussing the current world threat that could end all world threats. Sitting at a big triangular table were a bespectacled middle-aged guy wearing a business suit, an African-American wearing a military outfit with LOTS of badges covering the chest part, and several other people I don't wanna bore you with. I'm sure you've seen lots of movies about events like this anyway, so lets skip to the part where the President of United States arrived on the scene.

Oh, and note to all. The characters are completely made up so if there's a resemblance to any living being, don't sue me.

Everyone immediately shut up and gave their full attention towards a lean man wearing a dark blue suit, who gave off an amazing authorative air to all those around him. Right behind him was a woman writing on a notepad and an old man wearing a scientist lab coat.

President Bem (**Again, not related to any living being!**) gave them all a looker before gesturing towards the old man, "Everyone, I want you all to meet with Professor Xavier. He's the teacher of the student whom had first discovered the Meteorite."

Handshakes were exchanged before they took their seats.

"Mr. President?" a man started nervously, "We are curious on whether the rumours we had been hearing had any...truth to it?"

A murmur of agreement was heard.

The President nodded, "I thought you would ask me that. Everything will be explain from this clip here." He motioned his head towards Prof. Xavier and the old man nodded back. He immediately pressed a button on a nearby control panel and an image of the colourful meteorite immediately flared on the screen, along with some numbers that kept increasing.

"This is the picture taken from a satellite's view 2 hours ago. From what we all know this meteorite is like _nothing_ we had ever seen before! It was bigger than any known meteorites and was practically bursting with inhumed power. And as you see here..." he pointed at the numbers, "The numbers shows that the speed kept increasing all this time!"

"That's bad, isn't it?" one man mumbled nervously.

"_Very _bad." The aged professor confirmed, " And what's stranger was that no matter how fast it speed up, the size doesn't change in the least! Its like there is a powerful electromagnetic force gluing the meteorite together..."

"That's not important now," the President suddenly interrupted, "What's important is... What do you supposed the damage caused by this _thing_ will be?"

At this, Prof. Xavier paled, "Umm... Chances are..." he mumbled, "If it continues on like this without changing... The impact would probably caused... Umm.."

"I'm waiting, professor." The President stated flatly. "No time for hesitation here, man! Time is the last thing we have here. How _bad_ will the impact be?!"

"Well,.." he gulped. "Probably as large as 'Armageddon'."

Silence...

And then the band of professional men started acting in their professional way..

"WE'RE ALL GONNA **DIE**!!"

"MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"My beautiful wife and kids... Is there any way to stop this ?!"

"QUIETTTTTT!!"

Everyone stopped running and screaming to look at the President. The important man took a deep breath before continuing, "Look. I _know_ this is bad, but panicking and running around in circles will NOT solve anything!"

All were still.

President Bem sighed, "So, anybody have an idea on what to do in this case?"

The African-American spoke up in a booming voice, " I'd say we just blast the freaking thing off the sky! C'mon, we have the technology, right?"

The President looked at the Professor, "Do we?"

The old man sighed, "I wished I could say 'We do.', but..."

"But?" the words echoed throughout the room.

"But I'm afraid the meteorite was practically indistructable by any form of technology we currently have... And nuclear weapons are **completely** out of the question!"

"In other words," President Bem bit his lips, "Nothing we can do could stop it from advancing."

Prof. Xavier gulped, then shook his head. "No."

Another silence...

Another professional riot.

"WE'RE DEAD!! OH MAN, WE'RE TOTALLY DEAD!!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"SOMEBODY MADE A GIANT UNDERGROUND SHELTER, ASAP!!"

"QUUIIIITTTTTTTTT!!"

Everyone once again paid attention to the President, whom had once again yelled for silence. The Very Important man looked a little ruffled, but otherwise OK.

"Mr. President?"

"Look, here's the plan. Firstly, no word of this should reach the public ears. You can imagine what would happen, chaos, world riot, crimes would ultimately rise up and all the jazz. So **no one** must know, got it?"

They nodded, the man speaks true.

"Good. Secondly, Prof. Xavier? I want you and your teams to keep investigating this meteorite, any new info should be known to me at once. General Dacon, I want you and your militias to stand ready should we ever need you, Clear?

The aged professor and the African-American nodded.

"Good." Then he left.

* * *

_**Now finally, we can meet the real main charas for this story. For those who don't know, charas is my short-term for 'characters'. Its back to the Digital World again, folks, where two childhood friends are happily spending their days with each other, unknown of the fate of the world at risk..**_

**(Digital World, Forest Terminal ; Time: 0932)**

The early sun had rises over the Digital World. It was a simple switch, really. There's no such things as sunrise or sunset in this world, just day and night. But since the occupants had liven their whole lives like this, no one was bothered in the least, albeit the fact they don't even know what a sunrise is.

Anyway, it was morning in the Digital World, all the non-nocturnal occupants had awaken from their sleep and were resuming their everyday lives.

At the heart of the Forest Terminal lies a small Digimon-inhabited village. It was a simple village, its buildings only constructed by bricks and straw roofs. But the inhabitants , which consisted of numerous digimons from various levels, led a care-free albeit simple life. Most consisted of woodcutters, merchants, or simply travellers whom had wanted to retired into calmer lifestyles.

And in a hut nearest to the woods, was the home for a being who's different from any digimons ever been known. But the villagers were hardly the judgemental-type, so they accepted her even when she wasn't like them. After all, they thought, there're probably many rare species of Digimons out there, what makes her any different?

And now for the moment you all being waiting for. Let's take a closer look at the hut, shall we?

* * *

"Let's see here.... I have the _Maticara Lecutita_ plants, that's good for digestion, and then here's the _Butterbang_, and the _Sweeams,_ the _Roluat Sambilu_... Perfect! All I needed now is a couple or more so herbs and then it'll be complete,"

Sitting on a chair next to a medium-sized, round table, sat a humanlike-figure, whom were busy overseeing a couple of leaves that actually has medicinal values. The being was clad in a clean white robe, decorated in exotic gold lining. Two plain brown belts criss-crossed around her waist. Because her robe doesn't have sleeves, she had worn a simple white coat with long sleeves to keep herself warm. Her face was a good oval-shape, and her eyes were a soft blue. With so many humanlike qualities, the only thing that made her different from ordinary human (Sort off), was her hair. Her hair, long and straight and beautiful, you might want to wonder what's so strange about that?

Simple answer for a simple question : It's silver.

Not a metallic- silver colour, but the pure, mostly whitish silver. Which was strange because she wasn't a day over 18. How many 18 years old human girls have Silver/White hair? Hah! Got you.

But as the girl sat fretting over the herbs, she was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched...

Outside a window directly opposing the girl's back, a fearsome face closed in on the transparent glass, its sharp blood-red eyes observing the girl with keen interest.

The creature was at least 10-feet in height, and its looks were closely related to dinosaurs. It was a bipedal-creature, with a long neck and a longer tail, its whole body were covered with orange fur. It's claws all had 3-fingers/toes each. The upper part of its face were covered with a helmet, along with the rest of its body. It was a pure Chrome Digizoid, and everybody in the Digital World knew that those kinds are the hardest (Not to mention heaviest) metals around! So you can imagine this creature had to be super-tough. Oh, and the armour around its body also made up a pair of metallic wings behind it, whether it can actually fly or not remains a question...

Now, as the strange digimon stood outside the hut, it suddenly grinned, showing off its rows upon rows of razor-sharp fangs.

With extreme skill, it uses its two front claws to slowly, quietly, opened the window. The girl completely oblivious of what is happening behind her...

And then, after the window was a ¾ opened, it pokes its head into the room. Taking advantage of its long neck, it was no challenge to brought its head till it was directly behind the girls. Slowly, with a glint in its eyes, it opened its mouth, displaying all its fangs, and....

"SNOW-_CHAN_, GOOD MORNING!!"

She screamed out of pure surprise, and quickly turned around in her chair, and met face to face with the beast..

But instead of crying in fear, she scolded it, " Avisa!? What are you planning to do, suddenly doing that? You know I can get pretty absorbed in my work at times. Oh, you are _such_ a jerk!"

And instead of getting angry back, the creature laughed, "I couldn't help it, Snow-_chan_," he ( Yup, folks. This one's a male.) spluttered in between laughter, "Your reaction was pretty cute!"

She puffed up her cheeks, and crossed her arms, her usual reaction whenever she was annoyed at him, but it usually made him laughed even harder.

She fumed, "I have a good mind to not make you any breakfast after this!"

That shut him up, but his smile was still intact, "C'mon now, Snow-_chan_. You wouldn't do that!" he attempted a puppy-dog face (Pretty hard to imagine on a terrifying dinosaur, isn't it?) , "You wouldn't possibly let me, your one and only **greatest BEST FRIEND** in the world, to _starved_, would you? After all, ever since I've digivolved into Raptordramon, I couldn't help but feeling hungrier than ever!"

"You should've thought of that," she huffed, "Before you do that little stunt!"

"Alright! Alright!" he succumbed. He always loses to her, what is it about females that made it so hard to win against them in an argument? "I'm sorry, OK? Sor-ree! Look! I'm even grovelling! Grovel, grovel!"

She couldn't help herself, she laughed. He always did know how to make her laugh, that's why they had stayed friends for so long. 16 years, in fact.

"Enough," she giggled, "You silly dragon... Fine. I'll make your breakfast too... _After_ I finished delivering these herbs to the village Healer."

He grinned, "Fine by me!"

* * *

**( Another place in the Digital World, the Desert Region : Time : 0945)**

Meanwhile, a battle is taking place in a big barren land called the Desert Region. About 10-15 digimons gathered in that area, surrounding a lone white humanoid digimon.

The digimons around it consisted of Ogremons, Vilemons, Goblinmons and a single Volcamon, whom definitely looks like he's the one who called all the shots. The Volcamon looks like an armoured humanoid digimon with a miniature volcano on his back. In one hand he held a karaoke mike, his other hand were pointing towards the 'lone white humanoid digimon'.

"**Yo, the freak in cape!**" his deep voice boomed over the mike, "** Yea, I know 'bout cha! You're the 'Wandering Warrior' that's supposed to be the World's greatest fighter, eh? Hah! Well, aren't cha?"**

The lone figure just stared at him with a bored look.

Growing impatient, the Volcamon blared out, "**What's with the look?! Ohh, I get it. You think just cause you've got some rep and a Mega you think you're better than us? Well, me and my boys have something to say against that,**"

Again, the humanoid white figure stared with little to no interest. He was a ... Oh, do I even _need_ to describe him? I'm quite sure most of you would have already guessed who it was from the 'White humanoid figure' info. This guy's practically the most known, popular digimon in existence! Think two heads as hands, think flawless red cape, think cool emerald eyes, think the 'Fusion Knight'!!

_**Got it? ....Yup, you're right! It's the one and only...**_

"Look, can we just skip this boring talking and just get on with it?" Omnimon sighed.

_**Oh, fine! Fine! Jeez... Oh yeah this is Omnimon. Surprise.**_

"Good. Now back to you bozos." He reverted his attentions back towards the band of no-gooders, " Look. I don't know about this whole Wondering Whatever business, but if its a fight you want then fine by me! Heck, I _insist_ on it. You lot will be good punching bags, I hope,"

10-15 nerve-points appeared on the heads of the many digimons surrounding him.

Volcamon gritted his teeth as he clutched a death-grip on his poor mike, "**You son of a #$## ! I have you torn apart for that!**"

"OK, let's get the priorities straight. One ; your voice is annoying. Two, you'll never be able to tear me apart even when there's a hundred of you. And three ; would you rather do this all at once, or one at a time? I'd prefer the former, saves a heck lot of time. "

They attack.

* * *

(**5 minutes later**)

We see a Volcamon flying through the sky.

"**HE BEATS ALL 15 OF US IN JUST **_5 _**MINUTES!?! NO WAYYYYYYY!!**" and he soon disappear from view with a twinkle. (Imagine Team Rocket 'Blasting off' ! -_-').

Seeing their leader blasted away, the remaining troops of not-so-innocent digimons that's still standing immediately help their fallen comrades and ran away. Omnimon's sharp hearing heard some of them whispering about him.

"That guy's a **monster**... And literally!"

"I'll never be able to walk again..."

"We hafta git outta here real quick!"

"He's a demon, a _real_ demon."

Omnimon snorted. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction, after all, he have no use for cowards.

As he walked he can't help remembering what that Volcamon and his cronies had said about him. About him being the world's greatest fighter. As well as about him being a monster and a demon. He chuckled lightly at that, before it turns into a full laughter.

'_Idiots,_' his mind dismissed them, '_Ignorant, cowardly simpletons. They don't know what a __**real demon**__ looks like! As for the greatest fighter' part... Oh, I'm going to be! I'll fight more powerful enemies... Then I'll win. And get stronger, MUCH_ _stronger!_'

And with that thought, he continued on his way. On a lookout for strong opponents to beat...

* * *

(** Yet another location in the Digital World, Digimon Academy ; Time : 1034)**

Yes, a 'Digimon Academy'. Do digimons go to school ? Of course they do, you can't expect them to be able to read and write from the moment they were born, do you? Talking, yes, but not reading and writing! Thus is why the 'Digimon Academy' existed, to teach the _Rookies_ and _In-trainings_ such things.... But not something useless as Algebra... Seriously, why do we learn that?

Anyway... the scenery changes from the desert to an area a bit farther from a village, but not too close to the forest. And in a barren ground where little digimons roamed, were a small building surrounded with fences that looks... well... a bit run-down is the nicest words I can say about it.

The building was old, the paint was peeling off the walls, some windows were boarded up while the fences itself looks like it would topple down with a single push. But despite all this, the area was actually really clean, and the inhabitants all look happy and were running around gleefully.

A tall figure were busy sweeping the walkway of the academy. Occasionally, he would look over at the small _In-trainings_ playing balls with each other, while the _Rookies_ were playing a more roughed game of tackling each other to the ground. But he noted that all of them looked contented and happy, and that brought a smile to his face before he resumed his sweeping.

"Turin-_san_! I'm glad to see you've come today, too!" a perky voice spoke behind him. He looked back and saw a small plump bird with blue feathers approaching him. What was quire was that a small bush was growing out from its back. The bird was approaching him with a big smile on its beak.

Turin nodded in acknowledgement at the bird-like digimon.

The Deramon kept smiling, used to his companion's lack of words. Come to think of it, he'd never ONCE heard this centaur's voice, but he just kept to the fact that this digimon must be mute. Still, he was one of the most gentle lest digimon he'd ever met, despite his huge size, so Deramon was just fine with that.

Turin was a Centarumon. He was a centaur-like digimon with four legs and two arms. The torso and heads resembled those of humans, while the rest is like a horse. Smooth violet spheres imbedded into his chest, while he wore stainless steel helmet and shoulder guards, similar to a knight.

"I really appreciate you spending so much time here at the Academy," the bird continued, "You've been a great help! And the children _adores_ you,"

As if on cue, a couple of _In-trainings _waved at the Centarumon. "Mr. Turin, Mr. Turin!" a Demiveemon waved esthuastically, "Come and play with us!"

Turin declined politely by shaking his head, and then gesturing with his hands for them to continue playing. They just laughed and did as he'd 'asked'. When Turin look back at Deranon, the bird raised an eyebrow in a ' What did I tell you?' look.

The centaur gave a quiet laugh.

"We **really** can't do without you." Deramon rambled on, "I wanted to reward you, but..." he sighed.

The Centarumon immediately flapped his hands in a 'No! No!' gesture, before continuing with some complicated hand gestures mute people used quite often._ You don't need to reward me or anything_, he gestured, _I'm here willingly! I enjoyed being around all of you, too. Please rest assured..._

**CRASH!!**

They both quickly turned around, and saw that part of the building had suddenly gave way, and these had almost hit the Demiveemon from earlier.

Turin immediately abandoned his broom, and both of them ran to the little dragon digimon's side. The Demiveemon were shivering, probably startled out of its wits from the sudden event. A couple of its friends helped consoling it as well. Turin knees down as good as a horse could and checked it for injuries, thankfully finding none. Deramon, meanwhile, were looking at the broken piece of wall, and sighed, "This place isn't the safest place to play in..."

Turin sweatdropped.

Deramon continued in a monotone voice, "This Academy is so old" he purposefully left out the word 'poor', "We can't even afford to repair the fences. We started as a free school for young digimons... But recently we've begun to become a home for the homeless young digimons as well.."

He strutted away, his earlier cheery mood gone, "Oh, if _only_ I'm an Enterprising Businessman!"

The centaur monster watched his employer walked away sadly. He let out a sigh as well. He looked up at the sky, inwardly praying for the heavens to give a small fortune to help these good digimons...

* * *

(**Finally, the Real World again; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia ; Time : 1330)**

A teenage brunette threw his bag to the floor and then threw himself onto the bed. His bedspread had the picture of Teen Titans on it, his favourite cartoon from then till now. The figurines of the five teen heroes felt right for him, willing to beat up monsters to the victors.

'_I'm a winner._' He thought smugly, as he gazed upon the numerous shelves lined up next to his bed with tons of medals and trophies on it.

First place in the Piano Competition for juniors.

First place in Karate Competition for standard Primary School's Student, and he kept that title for five years in a row.

Second place for the National Essay Writing Competition. Arman had received that trophy right after he passed in flying colours for his PMR examination (PMR is a really important exam for Malaysian students, I should know, I AM one!) . That trophy also held an unforgettable memory for the thirteen year old lad, a memory which had carved a deep wound in his heart...

His father, Abdullah Faizal, loses his temper at Arman in front of public at the coronation ceremony. The reason? Arman didn't get first place.

"If you were actually _serious_, you would have won!" The renowned doctor scolded him, "You lazy child! Don't you know I'm a _plastic surgeon_?! Do you want to destroy my name on purpose? What kind of a doctor's son if you're not clever in writing an essay in English?"

"But... father... I still won..?" he tried to defend himself, pretty pitifully really.

"What did you won? _Second place_!" the handsome man sneered, "How can you called _that _winning?! A REAL winner only gets **first place**!"

"Father, can you scold me later, please? A lot of people is watching us... Please, father..."

"Oh, what's this? Are you ashamed? Well, you **should** be! Let everyone here knows how lazy a boy you are. Let everyone here knows that you failed not because of me, but because of _your_ laziness!!"

"But I wasn't lazy, father. I still won..." his tears began to form.

"Nonsense! You are lazy. End of discussion!" And that was that. All the way home and one hour later he received a severe scolding about not letting down the family's name. If mother were still around, she would have defended him. But since her death two years ago, no one can stop his father's rampage. If only she were still around, he wouldn't have felt so much pressure to be a winner all the time.

To always be first in class.

To always be at the top of the Forms.

To always aced the Sports curriculum.

He have a limit! His father never understood, how he had sacrificed the many things a normal teenager should do. Hanging out with friends, if he had any. He could probably made some, except he was noted a different league from everyone else, and thus, they often felt threaten by him. But no! He'd have to go to school by day, then tuition in the evening, followed by homeworks by night. And the cycle continues...

He's so sick of it!

More often than once he'd felt like running away, away from all the pressures, away from his father.

But where oh where should he go if he were ever to do that?

He sighed, and looked out of the window.

_I wished I knew a place to get away from this stressful world of mine..._

Then he sighed, and changed his wish.

_I wished I can show everyone, especially father, just how great a person I am! Then that way, everyone can truly realised just how important I am..._

* * *

Meanwhile, up above in the wide, wide space. The mysterious meteorite is coming closer...

* * *

To be continued.

_**Finally! I'm done with this Chapter! Sorry if its too long for you all, I was having too much fun...**_

_**Anyway, hope you like how it goes, and some of the characters as well. In case you want to know more, the Raptordramon in the beginning is whom I'm gonna used to become Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights. I know he should become a Dorugamon instead, I've thought of that, but I figured this reptile looks scarier! ^-^'**_

_**Besides, digimon evolution are unexpected and crazy. Exp : Gatomon evolution line... Seriously! First its a kitty (Kinda,) then its a puppy, then a cat again, finally an Angel! Afterwards its a pink dragon...**_

_**So you see what I mean?**_

_**Oh, and Snow is my OC. She'll appear quite often, I'm warning you. **_

_**The Omnimon is... Well... Omnimon. I'm sure you can guess that.**_

_**The centaur is soon-to-be Royal Knight Sleipmon/Kentarusmon. So I've changed the digivolution line, big whoop.**_

_**As for the boy? Well... (Heh!Heh!) He'll play a special part for later...**_

_**For the next chapter : More Sovereigns action. Will the meteorite hit or not? And more Royal Knights... Though I won't be able to do them all since all of them have their own stories. So I'll choose my fave then get on with it. While saving the rest for later chapters.**_

_**Like before, any reviews are deemed useful. I needed some inspiration to continue such LOOOONG chapters!!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the long awaited Chapter 2! Thank you for all readers who've read this story whether you had reviewed or not, as long as you like it I'm OK with that. I know I've loved this, or else I wouldn't have written it.

Oh, and to tell the truth, I've gotten the whole meteorite idea from **Rockman Exe Stream**. I've watched it on tv and I couldn't help liking the idea, so I've used it to start this story.

I also didn't own anything that isn't mine, I'm sure you people can differentiate which.

Now, on with the fanfic!!

* * *

_Danger is coming nearer,_

_And soon it will be upon us,_

_By that time,..._

_Will we be ready to face it?_

* * *

**THE ROYAL KNIGHTS : REVIVED**

** Episode 02 : The Revelations Part 2**

* * *

(**More Digimon chara's intros; City of Pilisius, South of Digital World ; Time : 1455**)

Not all of the Digital World's inhabitants lived in small villages and towns and barren landscapes. Some of them had advances to big cities and Kingdoms depending one who ruled them.

The city of Pilisius were one of the more established cities. Ruled by the fair and righteous figure called Mayor VictoryGreymon, the city had flourished greatly from a simple merchant's village to what it is now. Buildings stood tall besides paved walkway. Several buildings were also transformed into a hospital, shops, restaurants, and many more.

Every year this city kept expanding with its population, and its not only because of the reasons given... This place is actually still famous for its expenditure in the business department. Indeed, merchants worldwide have came here to try their luck in selling their merchandises to the clusters or digimons in every shapes, sizes and levels.

And walking down the busy streets, two hooded figure were making their ways through the crowd in order to get to their destinations. Along the way, both of them exchanged conversations with the other.

" So," the tallest of the two figures started, "What do you think of the business meeting with the Monzaemon's Toys Inc. ? Think you'll be ready to take on the merchant's life anytime soon?"

"I think I'm doing OK,..." the second figure, only slightly shorter than the other but just as broad, shrugged nonchalantly.

"You sure? Not feeling jittery are we, son?"

"Of course not. Trust me on this, Imperialdramon. I'll definitely be the best to be the heir for the 'Blue Dragons' business." He stated not in bragging tone, but in a way of full confidence in his capability.

"Why couldn't you and your brother just refer to me as 'Papa'?"

".... Force of habit."

"I can make it easier with 'Father' ,"

"I'll think about it,"

The other suddenly stopped walking, but thankfully they are in a more quieter valley, meaning no digimons would be blocked by the big digimon.

It also means none of them would be able to hear the upcoming speech, much to the latter's relief. "Imperialdramon, please, can this wait..."

The former's hood fell away, and the digimon can be clearly identified as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ( You can't seriously be expecting Dragon Mode, now, seriously?) . He resembled a dragon-man with a crowned head and blue skin (Just like any from the Veemon digivolution line.) Black armours covered his buff body, and a crest in a shape of a dragon's head were jutting out of his chest armour. And underneath his dull brown cloak were his flaming red wings.

He cleared his throat, and his companion mentally prepared himself for the 12 321 times he heard this story.

" Ah, woe is me, a working mon, forced to slaved away in the blazing sun. Forcing myself to work under heartless Mother Nature, facing ruthless rival's oppositions, taking on blazing deserts and stormy seas..."

The latter prayed for it to end.

"Just when I asked myself 'Why should I go on?', I saw, at the corner of my eyes, two small digieggs all by themselves. As I gazed at the two objects, both seemed to glow with a beautiful light. And I've realised right there and then, I have found the answer to my question. So, out of the pure goodness of my heart, I took it upon myself to protect and raised the digieggs. Soon after, the digieggs hatched, and two little dragons were given to the world. So, I took them as my own and treated them as my own two sons."

The latter groaned.

"But now, these young dragons all grown up have turned rebel on me. Ah, woe, they won't even acknowledge me as their own father! The agony of it all..."

"Are you _**done**_ now?" his son huffed impatiently, beneath his hood his face were flushing red with embarrassment.

Imperialdramon opened his mouth, and the son paled at the fact he had more to say. Suddenly the dragon man grinned, "Just kidding you there, Aaron. I'm done."

The son, Aaron, growled under his breath, "Don't do that, ever."

He shrugged, "It's not my fault you didn't inherit my fabulous sense of humour."

"Oh please. Let's not start on that." And finally, he pulled down his hood. The first thing one noticed was his sharp full-faced helmet, with horns jutting out the back. Emerald green eyes stared out of the eyehole. He wore a whole-body armour consisted of blue Chrome Digizoid, and a yellow 'V' crest jutted of his chest. V-bracelets braced both his wrist. Underneath his dark blue cape was his azure wings with scarlet colouring on the inside.

He was an Alforce V-dramon ( Or UlforceVeedramon/ Ulforce V-dramon, for some of you.), a type of Ancient Digimon that is considered very rare. And he looks annoyed...

They continued walking, in an unsettling silence.

"Anyway," Imperialdramon continued, completely ignoring his son's foul mood, " It's too bad your little brother won't come along, but then it'll take a miracle to get him out of his room!"

"He's like that... Though I'm happy that he's spared from hearing your speech,..." he ignored the mock-angry look Imperialdramon gave him, " But staying in that room all day without fresh air is bad for a growing digimon."

"Ah, well, it's no use if I talk to him. He thinks I'm treating him like a kid, and he hated that."

"He does, he hated that."

"He wouldn't listen to you, too."

Aaron looked troubled at that, "No, he wouldn't."

"The kid's a strange one, really." The older mon chuckled, "He wouldn't listen to us, he wouldn't leave that computer in his room unless necessary, and the only one he'll truly acknowledge is our butler... his dear old 'Uncle Hop'."

"...."

"You don't feel like talking about it, huh?"

He stayed silent. Imperialdramon sighed, but managed to keep quiet throughout the way home. Meanwhile, Aaron's mind was a buzz, he never can accept the fact that his own little brother wouldn't even listen to him anymore. They had always done things together before that night 5 years ago... now the boy hated him. Not that he'd blamed him.

'_I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most,_' he thought darkly, '_It's all my fault. I should have protected him... Always protect him.._'

* * *

(**A manor on a hill, City of Pilisius ; Time : 1522**)

The scenery changed to show from the city to that of a magnificent manor resting upon a hill, at the very edge of the city. It was, like I have written, magnificently big, which proved the occupants have to be extremely wealthy as well.

And indeed, they were.

Inside the manor one could see they've lived a life of luxury. Expensive furniture, carpeted floors, long winding stairways, you know?

And in one of the room ( And trust me, there's a **lot** of rooms!), a blue digimon were leaning over a computer in the room (_**I know, I know, lame attempt at a joke here,..**_)

"I'll say." The digimon rolled its eyes.

_**Do not break the fourth wall.**_

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly as he continued typing on his computer.

He was a small two-legged dragon-type digimon of the _Rookie_ level. He has blue skin, except for some white on his belly and around his mouth. He has a small horn at the tip of his nose, and a yellow 'V' on his forehead. He was Veemon,

_**And yet this one is doing something completely un-Veemonlike. For one thing, how many Veemons out there would rather sit in front of computer all day stuck inside a stuffy room like a nerd instead of being out there and live? **_

The Veemon's left eye twitched, but he continued to ignore the author.

_**Not to mention this one has never experienced any form of battle before, so chances of him actually digivolving was incredibly slim- **_

"Oh, be quiet! I can digivolve anytime I want to, if I want to!" he suddenly hissed under his breath. A nerve-points had appeared on his head.

_**Right....Do not break the fourt-wa-**_

"Then shut up and get on with the story yourself. The last thing the readers need are your annoying sense of humour!"

_**Oh, fine... (Continued typing the story properly.)**_

"My prince," a deep, throttled voice suddenly spoke up from behind the dragon. Surprised, he stopped clicking the advanced keyboards and turned around. And for the first time, he smiled as he realized who had called for him.

"Uncle Hop!" he cried gleefully, which is completely different from the way he had acted earlier, "Great to see you! Is there anything you want me to do? I'll do it!"

The digimon behind him chuckled, "You know, **I'm** supposed to be the one who'd said that, not you. After all, I'm the butler." (_**Though I suppose that doesn't really explain why he was referred to as a prince, because he was in no way related to royalty. But I won't explain why NOW, I want to keep it for the future, so deal with it for now, OK?--- Not like you have a choice, I know.**_)

"Hey, Imperial and Aniki's not around, so why should I care about that?" He shrugged nonchalantly, " After all, _you're_ my friend."

Even though the other digimon's face and figure were completely covered by the shadows, the Veemon could tell he was blushing. He heard a sigh, "Ah, my prince, only you could've thought about making me as your friend. But if you were to venture out of this room often and see the world, I'm sure you will find many more friends closer to your age grou-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I go out just to meet a bunch of people I don't know, anyway? It'll be a waste of time. I'm better off in here doing something useful than running around chasing a ball,... What's the point of that?"

"Well, umm.... When you're playing you're not supposed to have a point... just, umm.. have fun and all..."

"If you are worried about me feeling lonely," he continued, and paid his attention back to the computer screen, "Nah! Never gonna happen."

"...Oh. Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. Why should I lie to you? I have you and Imperial and Aniki, so fat chance of loneliness occurring."

"Ah, well, in that case..." the figure scratched his cheek with a clawed hand. '_Ah, great!_' he thought , '_Who knows it'll be __**this**__ hard to coax him to go outside. So much for the indirect approach! As much as I love him, he can be a bit stubborn at times... Though I would rather be supportive in... whatever it is he's researching, but if I don't get him out into the sun..._

* * *

(**Flashback to that morning**)

"_Hey, Hop. Come over here for a while."_

_The lean humanoid figure blinked, before turning towards his other master, Lord Aaron, older brother of his prince, Zexan. But unlike his younger sibling, Aaron does __**not**__ like him. Though he would never announced it, Hop knows that dislike for a fact. Maybe its the fact he's a virus digimon, maybe its because his own brother had preferred his company than Aaron himself, or maybe its his clothes. Maybe the guy doesn't like his fashion sense, he has been wearing a lot of black lately..._

_Anyway, the guy hates him and it wouldn't be wise for a mere Ultimate just as himself to get on the Mega's nerves. If Zexan or his father was around now.... Well, they weren't. So no use hoping. Better off seeing what he wanted._

"_Yes, milord?" he greeted as politely as he could with the butterflies fluttering in his stomach,, "Is there anything you wish of me?"_

"_If I don't want anything from you I wouldn't have bothered __**calling**__ you, would I?" the blue knight replied coolly. _

"_Oh... OK. What is it?"_

"_I'm sure you've noticed Zexan spending a lot of time in his room lately."_

"_... Well, yes. I've noticed."_

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_

"_Excuse me?" he asked, perplexed._

"_Don't be daft, __**butler**__." He speculated on the word 'butler', "I'm stating that Zexan's a growing digimon. Thus, he'll need to go out more often and experienced the world a bit more, just like old times. But since dragging him out of there is not an option, __**you**__ have to be sure to help him out. Got that?"_

"_Uh, sure. I can do that. But why couldn't you just ask him yourse-" he was immediately rewarded with a terrifying glare from his young master. _

"_Because he'd prefer listening to you than everybody else." and he turn around and leave. _

_Hop could have sworn he'd heard a snarl at the end of that phrase, which caused shivers to ran down his spines._

* * *

(** Flashback ends, now back to reality with a nervous Hop)**

"Uncle Hop, why is your face so pale all of a sudden?"

He blinked, and quickly shook his head to really get back to reality. He could only wonder how the Veemon could have possibly noticed his paling face when 0ne: His face was always pale, and Two : He was still standing in the shadows.

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm fine!" he flapped his hands wildly, "I think all I needed was a little fresh air is all,"

"Oh. I see." The Veemon , now currently known as 'Zexan', nodded thoughtfully, "Then its best you do that, then."

He nodded, "Of course. Umm... Why don't you come with, my prince? You look like you would need a little fresh air, too."

"I do?"

"Why... Yes."

The Veemon looked at him, then at the screen, before shrugging, "Heck, sure. I'm almost done with this anyway." To which Hop let out a breath of relief.

After he had closed the computer, both of them left the room and walked side-by-side with each other down the hallway.

"Come to think of it, what exactly are you working on so diligently lately?"

Zexan gave a chuckle, "Oh, you'll see... Once it's finished."

"Well, I just hope it isn't another computer virus!" he shivered, "The last one you've made is NASTY!"

"Those hackers were begging for it," he said blandly, " 'Course, I would never test it out on **digimons**,... Well, unless it's necessary. And I plain don't like them."

Hop thank the lucky stars he wasn't on this kid's bad side. He may be small but he more than made up for it with his brains about tech's stuff. His prince's a real wiz with those mind boggling codes and electrical system. Meanwhile, his brother has not only a smart mind (Though not as smart as the younger), but he also possesses great strength, supersonic speed, and tons of battle experience.

Oh yeah, it's never wise to mess with this Veemon's brothers.

* * *

( **One more chara's before the story resumed properly, a mansion in the middle of the wilderness** ; **Time : 1630)**

We're now at a white-walled mansion which lies in the middle of the Southern Forest Terminal. The place was just as marvellous as the last place, the only difference lies in area. The area was almost completely cut off from any other civilization. But for the owner of the place, that was fine by him.

After all, he needed the privacy for what he's going to do.

Inside a perfectly ornate room in the mansion, a figure were making the preparations for an upcoming _private _ceremony.

The rich Persian carpet were taken off, and placed another place. Instead, the bare wooden floor were drawn on with chalks into a strange-looking pentagram. It was in the shape of a giant circle with an upside-down triangle in it, with three more smaller triangles at the outside of the circle.

The humanoid-digimon looked down at his handiwork with great pride, '_Perfect. Just perfect._' He smiled behind his mask, '_This will do just fine for the spell,_'

He was an easy 10'5", wearing nothing but a white Chrome Digizoid armour from head-till-toe, along with a few crimson-red armours. His helmet covered his entire face, except his ember eye's, his long silvery-white hair tied into a ponytail protruded from the back. The upper-part of the helmet was in the shape of a red dragon. A gallant-looking red cloak hanged down his shoulder to his feet.

Still couldn't tell what digimon is this? Well, how about one final hint---

He was accessorised with the 'Symbol of Hazard' on parts of his armour.

Yup! You are right!

Dukemon (Gallantmon for some of you.) walked over to a table and took hold a ridiculously enormous book. He hold the huge book in his arms with barely little difficulty, caring little for its weight and more for its contents, which even to the untrained eyes one could guess it was magical. While to the trained eyes... Well,.. one KNOWS it's magical!

"Now let's see here, the spell that took me so much time to accomplish... Ah! This is it," he smirked beneath his helmet, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. As a sorcerer, he had always find pleasure in trying out impossibly hard spells which other sorcerers have a hard time doing. Of course, he was able to achieved them with flying colours, but that was getting to bore him.

But, if he were to create a whole _new_ spell and achieve that too, it may provide him with just the right challenge to test his magical abilities.

He looked at the spell in the book, a book which comes from his great, great, great Grandfather , who was also a Dukemon Sorcerer as himself. He memorised the spell that might be deemed useful if..._IF_,... He were to possibly fail (Which had never ever happened to him before).

"I suppose I got this covered... There's nothing wrong with taking precautions after all!" he chuckled before putting the book aside. Then he walk over to where the pentagram lies ( _**Which I hoped you all realised was shaped like a hazard symbol.**_).

He closed his eyes, deep concentration is a must when dealing with magic. He can feel the energy building up inside of him. Slowly, so as not to disturb the moment, he raised his hands from his side and chanted the spell he himself had made...

"_Tis the symbol o' the great testament o' hazard,.._"

As he muttered the spell, the pentagram started glowing a mysterious dark-red glow. He continued the incantation, readying himself for whatever he was hoping to happen, something that will let others admits just how much better he is than—

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and his hands grab hold of his head just as a splitting headache attacked him. It came out of nowhere, but the severe pulsations were enough to stop the spell altogether, and the pentagram dimmed till no more lights were shown.

'_What the—_' he strained through his thoughts, '_This shouldn't be happening! It CAN'T be happening! There's something wrong here... But, what?_'

Then, just as suddenly, the headache was gone. Just like that.

The sudden release of pain caused him to blink a few times, before he quickly regained his composure. "Well, that was an excruciating experience," he mumbled, "What could possibly have caused that? It couldn't be of something wrong with my spell.. It has to be something else. Somehow, all this is like a bad omen... A **bad omen**!"

That last thought caused him to frown, '_Now that I come to think of it, I should have realised that there seemed to be something off about today. I can actually feel...__**POWER**__ like nothing else now, it must be the one that had disrupted my spell. Hmm... wonder what secrets the Sovereigns are keeping from us today?_'

He walk over to the nearest window, and pulled back the heavy curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room, but he didn't mind. All he's doing now, was to look on and see just what the day had in store for him...

* * *

(**Finally, the story resume. Here's more Sovereigns action, this time far up in the sky... In space ; Time : 1702**)

Far above the Digital World, the five Digimon Sovereigns continued to fly upwards into the vast, dark space surrounding the world and its three multicoloured moons. Unlike our world, the Digital World have three moons (Red, Yellow-Orange, and Lime Green specifically.) and a sun, a single bright fiery orb more than a thousand kilometres apart from the rest.

Zhuqiamon look down on the giant, blue, green and brown orb hanging suspended in space, surrounded by thin lines of digicores... The Digital World. It's not often for him to look down on the Digital World like this, the last time the red phoenix did this was because the world was under attack from the deranged Apocalypsmon. He and the other Sovereigns had no choice but to take that madmen out to space in order to fight him without destroying the Digital World in the process. But now, it seems, they have another threat in their hands...

"So when do you think the latest threat will arrived?"

It was Baihumon who asked that. The white tiger had asked no one in particular, but it still seemed more towards his Lord Fanglongmon than the rest.

The great golden dragon continued looking forward into the deep, dark space, away from the Digital World and his Sovereigns, "Sooner than we wanted, that I can say."

"And what will our newest threat look like?" Azulongmon spoke up, "Have any of us thought that?"

Ebonwumon looked to the direction Lord Fanglongmon was looking as well, "I have a feeling we will know when we see it... And we're seeing it."

Zhuqiamon looked towards the direction everyone was now gazing at... and let out an involuntary gasp. Rocketing towards them... bigger and faster than anything he had ever seen... were the strangest meteorite he had ever seen. And by the looks of it, his comrades thought so, too.

"You got to be kidding me," Baihumon gaped, "That thing's HUMONGOUS!!"

"And contain more **power** than I thought possible..." Fanglongmon remarked softly, but apparently Ebonwumon heard him. One of the giant turtle's head turned to his lord and creator, while the other continued staring at the colourful meteorite with a mixture of fear and awe, "Milord..?"

"Attack with all you got!" the golden dragon wasted no time in ordering that, and his Sovereigns quickly obliged.

Zhuqiamon was the first to open fire—Literally, "**BLAZING HELIX**!" he flapped his great wings rapidly, and a tornado of fire flared towards the meteorite.

Baihumon was also quick to pick up the pace, "**KONGOU!**" and he emitted a powerful roar that could be heard from the Digital World itself, the shockwave from the roar moved rapidly towards the meteorite.

Ebonwumon wasn't behind, and he yell out "**KOKUHYOU !**" which caused the the tree he carried to glow a pure black colour, before shooting like a laser to you-know-where.

"**LIGHTNING WHIP!**" Azulongmon roared, and the horn on his helmet sparked with electricity before shooting at the big flying rock.

Finally, Fanglongmon himself unleashed his own attack, "**TAIKYOKU!!**" . The golden dragon opened his mouth, and golden energies build up in his open jaw. A second later, the stored energies formed a huge ball almost as big as the meteorite, and it was aimed point-blank at the meteorite.

All these incredibly powerful attacks clashed headlong with the strange meteorite, with resulted with an explosion so big and tremendous it can be seen from the Digital World itself. Even the Sovereigns were forced to shield their eyes from the powerful flare.

Seconds passed, before finally the flare ended, leaving only cloudy mists of dust particles.

Zhuqiamon nodded in triumph, "Well, that takes care of that."

Azulongmon agreed, "I suppose so. **NOTHING** could possibly stand up to the full-powered attacks from ALL the Digimon Sovereigns, even strange flying rocks like that."

The other Sovereigns thought so too, and turned around to get back to their respectful area. **ALL OF THEM**, except for the golden dragon himself. He knew his subordinates were speaking logic... that nothing could possibly have stood up to the awesome power of FIVE Sovereigns at once!

So why does a part of him simply refused to acknowledge that fact? Why is it that he felt that this couldn't **possibly** be this easy? And what is this strange new feeling that caused his heartbeat to increase? That made him felt dread and despair and cause his body to shiver?---

Fear.

He couldn't believe himself,... **HE**, the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns, were afraid! And half a second later, when the mist of dirty dust cleared away, he realised why...

The meteorite was still there, unbelievably, without a decrease in size at all! One could say it was growing bigger... and FASTER.

And the moment the weird meteorite shoots out a powerful bright light at them, which had come so fast and spread so wide not one Sovereign's were able to evade it. The Sovereign's who had turned their backs never saw it coming, and when the light engulfed them they weren't even able to react.

The last thought that came to Lord Fanglongmon's mind were just one sentence, '_We have failed... Digital World is doom..._'

And then, not one trace of the great Digimon Sovereigns were left behind... not even their data....

And the mysterious meteorite continued on its way...

* * *

(**Real World , USA Capital Building ; Time : 1734**)

The state of the occupants, with the best words to describe this is : **UTTER PANIC**.

The people had either gone home, or kept their minds occupied with their works ( Most probably to ignore the urgent-ness of the current situation.), or were even praying (Even those who hadn't been so religious.)

But most were either panicking, or running around in circles, or both?

Most choose both.

Suddenly the door bursted open, and showed both the president and his secretary walking briskly into the room, advancing towards the old man in a white coat.

"Professor Xavier," President Bem started, "How are things advancing?"

The professor sighed regretfully, " Not good. According to my calculations, the meteorite will definitely hit us in the next 2 hours, 20 minutes and 43 seconds... or less. I'm afraid there really IS nothing that we could do... But pray for the impossible."

President Bem sighed, "What was I thinking? I should have told the people about this hours ago! Then at least they would have time to prepare themselves..."

His secretary spoke up"Mr. President, should we proceed to the shelter now? That way, at least we can ascertain you would be safe—"

"No." President Bem shook his head, " I can't just hide while leaving my own people in peril. I'll stay here, and face the disaster to come with them!"

"Then sir," Prof. Xavier nodded, "We'll stood right by you on this decision. And I will say this, it has been an _honour _serving you,"

"The feeling is natural, professor."

And they braced themselves for the fate that might befell on them.

* * *

(**Back to the Main Charas, Digital World Forest Terminal ; Time : 1812**)

'_Today's event couldn't possibly get anymore chaotic,_' was the thought that had gone through Avisa's mind. The Raptordramon and his human-like friend had earlier witness a strange explosion in the sky, which they had shrugged off as another digimon battles... Though this DOES seem more grandiose than any other they had ever witnessed. Other villagers seem to think so, too. Just what kind of battle is going on right now?

Then, all of a sudden, Snow suddenly gotten a headache so bad she was now sitting on the ground in agony, and that worries him to no end. She was his best friend, his childhood friend, almost like a family to him. Seeing her in pain is just **killing **him! What in the Digital World is going on now?

"Snow? What's wrong? Did you work too hard again? Should I take you to the Village's healer? What should I do??" the Raptordramon was beside himself with worry, and it took a LOT of his wits to not break down from the pressure. They were now in the deep part of the forest, because Snow had wanted to collect some more herbs for the Village Healer, but then she was suddenly struck with a big headache that caused her to all but faint, and he's left without knowledge over what to do. Hardly any digimon ever come this way, so screaming for help would hardly make a difference. And Snow's the one with the training to be a healer, not him.

She was on the ground, clutching her head with her hands. Her face wearing an expression of incredible pain. Her pain is making his heart fell even. And right there and then, he made up his mind over what to do.

He lowered his head next to her, and whispered, "Hang in there, Snow-_chan_. I'll get you to the Healer as fast as possible. You're strong, OK?"

His answer was a soft whimper, and Avisa took that as a '_Hurry up, will you?_'

* * *

The dinosaur-like monster had all but ran out of the forest, carrying the unconscious Snow on his back. It took him a while –as in 5 minutes-but now he's out of the forest and back at the village. It **had** helped that he have an excellent sense o direction. But his friend Snow had fallen unconscious midway during trip, and he's facing with the uncomfortable mixture of relief/worry. Relief due to the fact Snow wouldn't have to be conscious to deal with her pain, and worry because this might turned out to be MORE serious than he'd first thought.

The moment he step foot into the familiar landmark of the village he and Snow had lived in for the last 10 years, he saw a Mushroommon running towards their direction. Avisa the Raptordramon smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! Please help! My friend has fallen ill and she really needs the Village Healer's attention and-''

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!! DON'T BLOCK THE PATH!!"

And the Mushroommon rushed past him and ran with flailing arms into the forest.

Avisa just stood there, perplexed, and most definitely annoyed, "Hey! What's your proble-'' he didn't finished his remark when, suddenly, a dozen or so digimons ran towards their direction, too. The only thing that saved them from getting trampled by the crazed crowd was his impressive size, which was the second largest in the small village, besides the Grand Elder Cherrymon, whom was 30-feet in height!

"DON'T BLOCK THE PATH!"

"COMING THROUGH!!"

"GET A MOVE ON, WILL YOU?"

Now Avisa was definitely befuddled ; What is going on with these digimons?!

He saw another Mushroommon running towards the forest, but this time, Avisa wasn't planning to let him pass without giving him an explanation. He planted a big foot right in front of the smaller digimon, forcing the latter to a halt. He then proceed to gently pushed the legged-mushroom digimon till it was in front of him, so he could bent down his neck and ask him properly, "Hey pal, what's up?"

"What's up? You're asking me **WHAT'S UP**?! **LOOK UP** if you really want to know, but I'm gonna make myself an underground shelter!!" and he dodged past the dinosaur and followed the others into the forest.

The big digimon blinked, unsure of what to think about **that**. But he looked up anyway.... And his eyes bulged in its sockets.

Because coming down towards them was a giant ball of fire.

* * *

(**Desert Region ; Time : 1815**)

Omnimon was sitting near an oasis in the middle of the sandy hills. Though it was hard to drink water when you have **heads** instead of **hands**_**, **_yet he managed anyway (_**Don't ask me to explain how to you'll, I'M not fingerless myself, or else I wouldn't be able to type!**_).

And as he rested his back against a coconut tree, he closed his eyes--- before a chill run down his spine. His eyes immediately snaps open, '_What the hell was __**that**__ about?... A new, hopefully __**STRONG**__ enemy? –Or something else entirely---?_' He looked up, and saw the exact same meteorite the whole Digital World could see.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK?!"

* * *

(**Digital Academy ; Time : 1825**)

"Quickly, children! Get inside to the basement, immediately!!"

Terrified little digimons willingly followed the Deramon's orders. Some of the older digimon helped in guiding the smaller and younger to the 'Safety Place'. Some tiny _In-training_'s were crying, while all of them shivered in fear.

Turin himself felt a more than a little nervous over this whole situation. It all started when a few innocent little _In-training_'s had pointed to the sky and asked "What's that?".

It was later followed with chaos, as to be expected by the Centarumon's opinion. Had it not been for Deramon to recover so quickly (_**With just the 'tiniest' bit of help from Turin.**_), things would have gone a lot worse.

And now, with a lot of work and words of reassurance, the students were now calm enough to go to the basement (Since they couldn't think of anywhere else, for where else could you hide from a meteorite than underground?). though all of them were scared, and Turin **knew** this is a pretty darn good reason for that!

The centaur-monster suddenly felt someone tugging his leg. He looked down and saw a young Palmon, her fear written all over her green face.

"I'm scared, Mr. Turin," tears threatens to spill from her big black eyes, "We **ARE** going to be OK, right?"

The Centarumon gave what he hoped a reassuring smile, but since he realised not many can see through his helmet, he patted the little plant digimon gently, before making a gesture to follow the rest. She smiled, and did as she was told.

The last time Turin had looked up into the sky, he had hoped that the heavens would give a little fortune for these poor digimons... Something to help them out of the misery they were facing now...

Seems the heavens had misinterpreted him.

* * *

(**City of Pilisius, Time : 1834** )

"Have my age finally caught up to me?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, right now, I'm pretty sure I'm looking at a giant flaming rock falling out of the sky,"

Aaron looked up..., and his eye's bulged out of its sockets.

His Imperialdramon 'father' was **not **hallucinating.

That explains why the whole marketplace suddenly turned more chaotic than it usually was, but Aaron had shrugged it off as 'Someone must be doing _half-price_ today.' It also explains why a great deal of shops were mysteriously closing down, even though it wasn't even dark yet. It also explains that- that---

OH GOD!! He'd have to go to his little brother now! And take him to a safe place!

And he immediately shrugged off his cape, spread his regal red wings, and took off to the sky.

Imperialdramon only managed to blinked, but he could easily guess where his son were going, "Wait up!"

* * *

(**Manor on a hill, City of Pilisius ; Time : 1836** )

"Wow,"

Uncle Hop chuckled at his young master's reaction when they had gotten to the balcony, "What's this, my prince? Have you been in that computer room of your's for so long you have forgotten how the outdoor world looks like?" he teased gently.

Young Zexan the Veemon shook his head, "Uncle Hop, is _that_ normal?"

Uncle Hop misinterpreted 'that' as the strange-looking monkey monster wearing a giant creepy mask, running down the hill from the forest while waving its boomerang wildly. Hop wondered whether that was considered normal or not, but since Sepikmon's are practically renowned for their weirdness, simply took that as normal. "Don't worry, my prince. I'm certain that is as normal as it can get,"

"Really? So we won't get hurt?"

Uncle Hop laughed, "No, its quite harmless, actually!"

"If you say so, Uncle Hop," the Veemon nodded obligingly, "This is the time I've ever get to see a flying, flaming rock up closed before! Is that why you wanted me to come out so badly, Uncle Hop?"

As expected, Hop's humour got stuck in his throat. ".... flying flaming rock?"

He looked up, saw the meteorite, frozed with gaping mouth, before grabbing the small _Rookie_ and hauled him back into the manor, "OK, THAT'S ENOUGH FRESH AIR FOR AWHILE!!"

* * *

(**Mansion in the wilderness ; Time : 1842 **)

Dukemon has saw the meteorite.

And he was impressed. A bit disturbed, naturally, but impressed nonetheless.

The meteorite was a fascinating sight. But as fascinating as the meteorite looks, he was more intrigued with how much POWER such a thing possessed! Certainly, if he hadn't guessed wrongly, it might even hold MORE POWER than even the Digimon Sovereigns possessed. If not, than how else would it even get here, if not through the great Sovereigns?

But, this could also spell disaster for his plans... if it were to hit...

He have to act fast.

But first, install a protective shield around the mansion... Just in case.

* * *

(**Now that that was done, we're back to the original** **story ; Forest Terminal ; Time : 1845**)

The Village Healer wasn't in her hut.

Avisa had looked everywhere in her hut for her, but it seems she wasn't here anymore. Undoubting, she had left, along with practically everybody else in the village to find a safe place to hide...

_Dangit! _

'_So now what?_' he groaned inwardly, as he gazed down on the still unconscious Snow lying on a mattress, where he had laid her just seconds before. She still looks in pain. He looked away, unable to stand that sight.

Now he was truly stumped. And the frustration he felt at not being able to help his very _important_ friend filled his eyes with tears, but he refused to shed any of it. Surely there must be something he can do! He refused to let Snow down. Maybe he should follow the rest of the villagers and look for the Healer and then---

"_We must talk to it_,"

The Raptordramon blinked, "What the—?" he turned back his long neck, and saw the girl sitting up on the mattress, her white hair flowing down her head. Abnormally, her body seemed to glow ever so slightly, and her light blue orbs were set in a hypnotic daze...

But Avisa, delighted and relief as he is, didn't quite notice the difference in his friend now, "SNOW!!"

In a second he was by her side, bending down his head to look her in the eyes, "Geez, Snow-_chan_! I was SO worried when you suddenly got ill and fainted and I'm really glad you're awake now! Does it still hurt? We'll get you to the Healer immediately! She's not here right now because, you're not gonna believe this, there's a giant FLAMING ROCK heading towards us, so we should---"

"_Zeus._"

Avisa blinked again, now more confused, "What?"

"_Zeus,_" she repeated, again in a voice completely unlike his friend. This voice was flat, monotone, yet strangely hypnotic, what's going on **now**? , "_It is referred to as Zeus, a living being with a power like a god. And it wants to test us, to see if we deserved to live or not_."

By now, he had noticed the change in his friend, and the relief he'd felt earlier disappeared, "Snow-_chan_? What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"_The meteorite. It was Zeus, disguising itself to strike fear in our hearts. Quickly, we have to go meet Zeus, it is expecting us..._' saying thus, she got up to her feet. She wobbled slightly, but Avisa was quick in steadying her.

"Snow-_chan_, now I'm **SERIOUSLY** worried about you! What's gotten into you?"

"_We have to time to spare._" She spoke again, "_Every second we waste will get us closer to our end. We have to hurry. Digimon, are you ready to go?_"and she held out a hand to him.

Avisa hesitated, not knowing what to do, "I really don't know about this.."

"_Avisa,_"

The dinosaur's eyes widen when Snow suddenly smiled. Her usual warm, sweet smile that he knew, she was almost like her old self that he loved, yet her body was still glowing, "_Do you trust me_?" her hand was still extended.

The doubt he felt earlier slowly disappears. Regardless of how strange she was acting, deep down inside she was still Snow -_chan_, a friend he truly cared for..

"Of course I do, Snow-_chan_. With my life.." and he touched one of his claws over her smaller hand, and suddenly the hut was filled with intense white light.

And then, the hut was empty again.

* * *

(**Unknown Dimension ; Time : 1850**)

Avisa opened his eyes, and he knew at once he's not in the hut anymore. Rather, he was 'standing' alone on an invisible floor with swirling white mist and rainbow-coloured glow all around him.

He'd also noticed Snow wasn't with him anymore.

"Now where the heck am I?" he asked aloud, and his voice echoed throughout the strange place.

"_**In Zeus' territory**_**,**" a voice said from behind him.

Avisa quickly turned around, and met with a humanoid figure he had never seen before. It was obvious from her figure that it was a she. She has a slim body, with white armour covering her chest, shoulders, knees, and feet. She wore a long green pants that ended in her armoured boots. A couple of brown belts crisscrossed over her bare stomach. She's also undeniably enchanting, even though the upper part of her face was were covered with a golden mask, with eye holes displaying her intelligent amber eyes.

For a second, Avisa was lost for words...

... But only for a second.

"Who are you? And where's Snow-_chan_??"

Her beautiful face darken a little, apparently angered that this nobody had the right to talk to her like that. But Avisa cared little for his courtesy in his current situation, especially when his best friend suddenly disappeared like that. So he persisted, " The girl with snow-white hair, she was with me earlier on, have you seen her..?"

"_**I have not seen a girl with the likes of her,**_" the being replied in a regal, mysterious voice, "_**And you are trespassing inside Lord Zeus' territory. You will return to your world at once, so you can face the trial with the rest of your kind.**_"

"I'm **NOT** going back without Snow-_chan_," the digimon stated stubbornly, "And... Zeus?! Isn't that what Snow-_chan_ said that Zeus is the meteorite and holds a god's power... What do you mean by trial?"

"_**The trial to determine, whether you and your kind deserved to exist, or not. Such is the trial milord Zeus had conceived since the beginning of time itself, and such is our way since.**_"

Avisa stammered, "Bu-But what **RIGHT'S** do you guys have to determine our existence?!"

"_**You cannot believe how often we had heard such words before,**_" her words suddenly turned sarcastic, " _**But none of you have the slightest power to stop us. You may as well be gone now, before I punished your insolence to Zeus.**_"

"I repeat I will not leave without Snow!!" his surprise were slowly giving way to anger, "And I won't allow you and your lord to destroy our friends or OUR HOME!!"

"_**Then I, Yvon, will made you regret that thoroughly.**_" Suddenly, 'Yvon' slashed at the air in front of her, and a powerful violet shockwave were zooming straight toward him.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Avisa barely gained enough wits to dodge the shockwave. It missed him, just barely, and crashed into the 'ground' behind him.

Avisa quickly got up, only to find himself faced with more of the shockwaves. He managed to dodge the second one, but the third hit him right on the chest armour.

For a second he was blinded, the pain he felt was _unbearable_! He was flung off his feet onto his side several miles back. If it wasn't for his thick Chrome Digizoid armour, he might not have made it... Yet, that attack actually got through his armour! Is that---the power of a creature serving a god?

He didn't have time to ponder anymore since she attacked again-And he roared in pain as the powerful shockwave made impact...

She waited until the dust cleared, and watched as the trespasser crumbled to the ground. '_Such foolish being_,' , she sneered, '_To even __**THINK**_ _about challenging the will of a __**GOD**__!!'_ . And she raised a hand to do the finishing blow---

"**Inferno Ball!!**"

The next thing she realised, three red fireballs were heading straight in her direction. Though surprised, she still managed to create a force field to blocked the attack.

When the smoke made by the attack cleared, she watched in muted shock as the Reptiledramon got back on his feet, albeit a bit unsteadily.

"_**You still have the strength to stand?**_"

He winced slightly at the pain in his leg, but he still manage to stood up straight, and he stared her straight in the eyes with hard-core determination he never knew he had in him. "I'm not going to lose."

"_**Oh really**_." Yvon said curtly, "_**From WHERE could you have gotten such willpower?**_"

"Because,.."

She thought it was a trick of the light, but she was shocked to realised that his body really WAS glowing. A soft, golden glow that covered the Raptordramon from head to toe. The she-alien were unfamiliar with the process of digimons and their digivolving abilities, so what happens next thoroughly bewildered her.

"...I have someone I need to protect..."

The light are now blindingly bright. And the digivolution circle made of ones and zeros were forming around him.

"... And a truly important dream I **HAVE TO** achieve..."

The circle of datas were now up to his neck.

"...And no god or divine test..."

The 'Egg' had now completely sealed him. Yvon was forced to cover her eyes as one last burst of light shines through, "_**What is this?!**_" she yelled out.

"...Will stop me!!"

The large digiegg dissolved into thin air, and what step out from the inner was nothing like the large reptilian being. Yet somehow, Yvon could just tell that this was the one and the same creature... only with a different body!

This one was smaller than the dinosaur, and have a more humanoid shape. He was adorned in golden Chrome Digizoid armour from head-till-toe. His golden helmet were pointed, and a pair of ruby-red eyes peered out of the eye holes. A flowing blue cape reached down from his back. And in his hands, holds a pair of magnificent golden blade.

"**Raptordramon digivolves to.... GRADEMON!!"**

Yvon's eyes widen, and involuntarily took a step back, "_**Who are you?!**_"

Although his face was hidden by his mask, the sentient being just **knew** he was grinning, "Someone who's here to teach you and your god not to mess with other's business!"

That made her mad. "_**Why you—**_" and she slashed with her hands, making more shockwaves aimed straight at him.

"Not this time," . With a speed much faster than he had before, he ran clear out of every single attack she threw at him.

"_**You can't run forever,**_"

"You know, you're actually right!" his grin widen, "I'm done been helpless... I can fight back now!" and he raised both his weapons into an '**X**' position. "

Both attacks and counterattacks made contact, and a loud explosion boomed as they cancelled each other out.

This time, she didn't bother to wait until the smoke had cleared out. She sent five violet shockwaves straight into the smoke, yet no screams of pain were heard.

"YAAAHHH!"

Startled, she look up, and saw the golden knight directly above her, double swords drawn.

**CLANG!!**

Avisa's double swords made contact with Yvon's force field. He jumped back, but just managed to hear the maiden gasped in shock as a small crack appeared on her force field. "_**IMPOSSIBLE!!**_"

"Sorry," the Grademon mused, "But I've long since gotten rid of the word 'Impossible' from my dictionary." And he pose for an attack...

"**Grade...**" the moment he said that, his swords were engulfed in a brilliant white light. He pulled his swords apart, and the light went flying straight at Yvon, "**..Slash!!**"

Unable to create another force field so quickly, she was forced to using her earlier damaged work.

The light destroyed her force field.

* * *

_It has watched the fight going on between his servant, Yvon, and the strange reptilian being made out of data._

_It has watched as the reptile were engulfed by that ball of light, and changed into a completely different being._

_And Zeus was intrigue. Never once in his entire lifetime had he witness such an unexpected transformation... And it had lived a __**LONG**__ time._

_It had to ask this... creature.. about this event, before Yvon would surely killed him._

_And maybe this world might just be spared after all._

* * *

Avisa stood frigid, not daring to hope. Someone like her couldn't possibly been beaten so easily, though he **had** used a lot of energy from that attack. Heck, maybe he had used a lot more than he **should**, since he felt so tired right now.

Then, she appeared from the dust, and whatever chance of resting perished from his thoughts.

Yvon looked much more unruffled than he had preferred, the only injury she'd sustained was a small cut on her cheek... But apparently, that was more than she was used to. Her eyes were glaring at him with deep anger and hatred, while her face was cold, "_**You...**_" she hissed, "_**Are truly going to regret that**_,"

She ran towards him. Arms raised.

Grademon raised both his swords...

**ENOUGH!!**

Both of them frozed immediately.

Avisa looked around, bewildered. Who had—

Suddenly he saw it, and Avisa went "...Oh."

The being he's witnessing were magnificent.... And HUMONGOUS!! Over 40-foot tall... And that's just the upper-part of the body! It was a figure like he had never seen before... Like, a giant metallic being with red and white armour. It's face resembled that of a man... with a silver face, red eyes and golden horns.

**Yvon, that will be enough. **Avisa noted that its mouth did not move even as it speaks, **I want to have a word with this creature now.**

For a second, he thought the maiden would protest, but she obediently nodded and step away from him.

This could only be Zeus.

**Now,** the figure turned its attention on Avisa (Whom felt unbelievably insignificant from Zeus, but refused to admit it) **Tell me that of your name. And your kind.**

"A-Avi—" he gulped, but immediately regained himself, "I am Avisa, a Grademon, a... Digimon."

The silence that followed was killing him! He wished once again that Snow was here with him...

**And what do you wished to accomplished? If I do not destroy your world, what do you hoped to achieved?**

That, he did not expect. But he knew what his answer would be, so he replied, with much more confident than ever, "There is something I wished to achieved before I die... An IMPORTANT dream! One I wished to achieved more than anything! And the only way I can achieved it would be if my world still exist. So I beg you, rethink your idea, and spare my world."

Once again, for a second, he thought he would get pummelled for his lack of respect, but nothing happened to him. If anything, this Zeus might even be _considering_ his plea.

**I see.** Zeus finally said, **Then let us see whether ****you and your kind have the right to survive or not.**

Avisa blinked, Wha--?

**Accomplished my test, and you will all be spared. Your worlds will be safe.**

"So what do you expect me to do?!" the golden knight yelled desperately, "What IS this test? And how much time do I have?"

**My test do not work that way. You and all your people will forget about everything that you have experienced, everything that you have happened till the last few hours... Will never have happened. But you will remember everything again... ONCE the test has been accomplished.**

And before Avisa got the chance to protest, he was teleported out of there.

And time started going backwards.

The world wasn't in chaos.

The Sovereigns wasn't annihilated.

The meteor was never sighted.

The meteor had never existed.

* * *

(**Digital World , Forest Terminal ; Time : 0932**)

The early sun had risen over the Digital World.

And in a small hut at the edge of a small village, a single being stirred from her sleep.

Snow mumbled something unintelligent as the early morning rays pierced through her closed eyes. Slowly, she got up from her makeshift bed, and yawned. But this morning, she felt a bit... Strange. Like something has happened but she couldn't remember what. A dream, perhaps?

"SNOW-_CHAN_!"

Hearing that voice, she gave a small giggle. Her best friend kept coming earlier every time. And this time he sounded more excited than usual. She flung her legs out of bed just as the door burst open. Snow smiled cheerily, "Good morning to you too! But don't count on breakfast yet because I just---" and her smile fell.

Because standing at the door was not her reptilian friend, but a humanoid stranger in golden armour and a blue cape. And he was making his way towards her...

"Glad to see you, too! But you're NOT gonna believe this, Snow-_chan_, but this morning I---"

**BONK!!**

---And he couldn't say anything more because Snow threw the rock-hard bowl onto his face(_**Note: It was made of real rock.**_) . He was paralysed for a second, before he fell onto his back.

"Who—Who the heck are YOU?" Snow screamed, "Bu-But whoever you are, you'd better get out of here! My friend would not tolerate an intruder like you! Avisa? AVISA! Where are you?"

The gold-claded stranger was getting up once again, and she reached out for another bowl...

"UWAH! STOP IT, SNOW-_CHAN_! IT'S **ME**, AVISA!!"

Avisa?!

She blinked, "A-Avisa?! Is that really you?"

The golden warrior exhaled in relief, before nodding, "Uh-huh. It's me alright, Snow-_chan_. And please put down that bowl, because I already know you have an excellent throwing arm!"

Her face flushed a bit. "Sorry." She mumbled, "But what happened? The last time I saw you, which is only yesterday, you were still a Reptiledramon! And now, you're a... you're a..."

"Grademon, Ultimate-level."

"Exactly! How did this happened? Did you do anything to trigger the digivolution sequence while I'm asleep?"

For a while, he didn't answer. He stared at his now-fingered hands, "Truth be told, I have no idea... When I woke up this morning, I was already like this.."

* * *

To be continued.

_**Yes! Finished with Chapter 2, finally! I think I made this too long, hope nobody had gotten bored...**_

_**For Reptiledramon attack, I made it up, since he really needed a long-distance attack. **_

_**And I realised I didn't show the human scene from Chap 1, but I've saved that for later chapters.**_

_**Now that I'm finished with the whole Zeus scene (For the current moment, anyway.) What exactly IS the test that Zeus created, and why DID he erased all the events that had happened till then? Part of the test, too? But Avisa still kept his Ultimate form, because of reasons only Zeus knows... And yes, he resembles a giant robot, sue me. I'm tired.**_

_**Any questions you can ask me by reviews. I'm planning on letting them meet another RK in Chap 2... But who? (Heh heh!)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
